


the language of flowers

by cattrills



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3 am thoughts, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Gen, Introspection, LGBTQ Themes, Language of Flowers, Lesbian Author, Nonfiction, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, Original Fiction, Queer Themes, Sapphic, Short One Shot, Useless Lesbians, autistic author, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattrills/pseuds/cattrills
Summary: their sweet perfume wafts throughout, and i feel myself drowning in it.a collection of one-shots based on flower lore.
Kudos: 5





	the language of flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i still think of you

every now and again, i will think of you; your existence softly pushing into the forefront of my consciousness, perfuming my thoughts like the scent of a dewy spring morning, and i will remember.

i will think of you; a timid yet aching yearning that fills me to the brim. the ache is soft, gentle, tentative: just as you were.

i will wonder, i will ponder in solitude the endless possibilities of how things could have ended, and i will remember all the times i have dreamt of you; longing will tenderly pull at my being, a near insatiable curiosity will caress me.

despite this, i shall find a somber peace in knowing that people are bound to grow apart.

and yet, sometimes, i will still be struck by the twinge of solemness that lurks in my subconscious. it will come and go, as did we.

on these ambient nights where i find myself reminiscing, that same twinge of yearning shall return.


End file.
